Viva Las- Oh no!
by luvu11
Summary: Sakura has found out that her fiance she has been dating for four years has been cheating on her all this time! So Ino,Hinata, and TenTen take her to Las Vegas! A place where steamy love affair's happen (well, at least according to Ino) and where you can just drink away all of your problems, but who knew four 'big' problems would meet them there. SasuSaku,NaruHina,NejiTen,ShikaIno.
1. Chapter 1:Here we come!

Summary (Long version) :Sakura has found out that her fiance she has been dating for four years has been cheating on her all this time! So Ino,Hinata, and TenTen take her to Las Vegas! A place where steamy love affair's happen (well, at least according to Ino's idol magazine) and where you can just drink away all of your problems, but who knew four 'big' problems would meet them there. SasuSaku,NaruHina,NejiTen,ShikaIno.

Chapter 1:Here we come!

xxxxxxxxx

Girls side:

Sakura couldn't wait! It's been four long years since she started to date her boyfriend Daichi, who just last week proposed to her! but the next day he had to go on a buisness assistant (who's a slutty red-head), Sakura couldn't remember her name it was karin or something? Anyways her Daichi was coming home today and she just couldn't wait any longer!

Sakura streched outside the door of her apartment when she heard voices (?) knowing it was Daichi, Sakura came in quietly, took her shoes off and headed for the bedroom.

_'Daichi welcome home. Daichi welcome home? Daichi welcome home!'_ Sakura thought of the many ways to say welcome home to her new fiance, _ok i'll go with the last one._

"Daichi welcome ho-" Sakura stopped mid-sentence to see her fiance and his slutty assistant in bed together, naked, "-What the fuck!" Daichi and Karin turned to see a infuriating sakura in front of them.

"Sakura! you weren't supposed to be home 'till later, wait I mean this isn't what it looks like!" Daichi said looking shocked.

"Oh Daichi~ your _fiance_ is already home, what a drag" Karin said seductivly, until she said fiance almost like spitting out venom.

Sakura just stared in complete and utter silence as Daichi got out of bed and tried to explain what he was doing with Karin.

_'He was obviously doing her?!'_

'Oh god, don't talk anymore i'm just getting a headache' Sakura said to her inner, Rai.

'_Hmph, fine!'_

And Sakura just came back to reality, seeing Karin leave with a smug smile on her face and sticking her tounge out. _God that bitch always annoyed me for some reason _Sakura thought furiously.

"Sakura, i'm really sorry!"

Sakura turned to her hysterical fiance, with her head down she mumble something so he got closer, "...out..."

"What did you say Sakura dear?" he asked in his sweetest voice he could muster while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I said," Sakura whispered in his ear then pulled away and she bit his hand, "get your fucking ass out of my house before I bite you!" Sakura pushed him away and grabbed her keys but before closing the door she heard Daichi screamed every cuss word he knew (which wasn't a-lot since he was a priest's son.)

"Ino, can I come over?!" Sakura asked through her I-phone as she talked to Ino while sobbing at the same time.

"Sure you can come over! I'll call hinata and tenten back from their dates!" Ino sensing something was wrong, invited Sakura over so she could comfort her, of course with Hinata and TenTen.

"Thanks Ino, i'll be over in a few" Sakura then hit the 'End' button just in time to see a car coming towards her, Sakura pushed on the pedal harder so she went faster and she barely missed getting hit by the black Toyota Camry going the opposite way.

"Watch where your going, bitch!" screamed the stranger, obviously since he said 'bitch' he saw she was a woman, so Sakura standing her own ground said something back.

"Go suck it, asshole!" Sakura smiled to herself, knowing, saying insults to strangers was their way of saying 'are you okay?!' because after all this was LA wasn't it? one of the sin-ful cities. Sakura smirked to herself as she made her way towards Ino's,Hinata's, and TenTen's place (yes they all live together.)

xxxxxxxx

Boys side:

"Teme, where were you?! you almost gave me a heart attack you never miss a drinking night!" naruto yelled as his best friend came in to join him in the both.

There was Naruto,Neji,Shikamaru,Chouji, and Kiba who for the first time didn't bring Akamaru with him. " Some bitch almost caused me to wreck and then they said 'Go suck it, asshole.' Do I really look like a asshole?" sasuke asked but of course you could tell he was pissed off.

"Yeah" all of them agreed.

"But, hey, you okay man? because after all I don't want to visit my best friend in the hospital because after all you know how hard it is for me to visit a hopital" naruto said because after all it was hard.

Naruto is a famous soccer player who travels all around the world, Shikamaru works as a professor at Harvard (Who is taking a break from work, since he was the head professor) , Neji is a famous writer even though he uses a pen name, and Sasuke is a famous idol who models and acts in movies and famous tv shows, even though they are only 23 years old who knew they could achive so much? and the only reason they knew each other was their parents have been best friends since kids just like them.

"I know that, dobe" sasuke said before giving a swing of his beer.

"As long as you kno- WAIT I'M NOT A DOBE!" Naruto screamed as everyone in the bar stared at the indiviguwal four, then everyone (mostly girls) started to whisper about them.

"Hey, isn't that naruto the famous soccer player?!" one of the girls squeaked.

"Oh. My. God, there's sasuke!"

"There's Shikamaru he's really smart you know!"

"Let's get out of here" Sasuke almost hissed, of course he would be pissed, first he was called a asshole, and now he was almost pounced on by his crazed fans because of Naruto. All them left Chouji and Kiba for themselfs, while the rest of them got a cab and headed for Naruto's when they got there Naruto went to the kitchen and poured four shots.

After four very long silent moments Naruto finally said something, "Hey guys?"

All three of them turned at Naruto with glares on their faces "what?!" they all said in unison.

"I'm sorry I screwed up ok I admit that," everyone grunted while Naruto continued to talk "so that's why, how about this..." Naruto stopped to make sure he had everyone's attention and he sure did, "I got these tickets from my ex-girlfriend before we broke up I didn't really pay attention to where it was going to go then we broke up yesterday and I was going to throw these away but then I noticed where they were going to go."

"So your point is..." asked Neji.

"They go to Las Vegas and I only had three extra tickets, so I was going to ask you guys today, so want to go to Las Vegas?" Naruto asked.

"What?!" they all screamed in unison.

xxxxxxx

Girls side:

"What?!" Ino screamed while Sakura covered her ears. "The asshole cheated on you, I knew it!"

"Ino!" Hinata and TenTen said in unison.

"What!"

"It's okay, guys, I had a feeling he was doing something too" Sakura said as she sobbed and trembled.

After a few moments Ino spoke up.

"Hey, I think I have an Idea for you to get better." Ino said with a creepy smile.

"What?" they all questioned suspisously.

"I won these tickets at the lottery," Sakura scoffed, "what?"

"It's just unbeliveable because you never win anything at the lottery."

"Well I did so shut up," Ino said in a playful way and continued, "as I was saying I won tickets at the lottery, and guess where there going to!" Ino stated excited

"Tokyo?" Hinata said and Ino shook her head no.

"India?" TenTen questioned, and Ino did the same thing and nodded no.

"So, Sa-ku-ra what's your guess?" Ino smirked.

"New York?" Sakura guessed while hoping that would make Ino stop smirking.

"Ah- no!" Ino's smirk was gone and she was pouting, at least one thing that annoyed her was gone.

"Then where?" all of them asked.

Ino smirk came back, '_oh shit' _sakura thought.

"Las Vegas."

Everything was silent until the girls processed what Ino just said.

"What?!"

"So, want to go or not?"

xxxxxxx

Boys side:

"So, want to go to Las vegas?"

"What?!"

"I said do you want to go to Las Veg-" Naruto was stopped by Sasuke putting his hand on Naruto's mouth.

"We heard you the first time, dobe, also I'm in" Sasuke smirked.

"First, I'm not a dobe! and second, thanks for coming, teme."

"I'll go," Shikamaru said first "Harvard will let me go for a couple more weeks, anyways if I didn't go i'd hear Naruto bragging all the time and it's to troublesome."

"Hey!" Naruto said while Sasuke fought the urge to laugh.

"I'll go to" Neji simply stated and stood there.

xxxxxxx

Girls side:

"Fine I'll go!" TenTen yelled after being tickled to death by Ino.

"Good," Ino huffed and grabbed shots that they hadn't drinken yet, "on three to Las Vegas, okay?"

"Yeah" all three shouted.

"Okay," Ino said, "three!"

xxxxxxxx

Boys side:

"Two!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Girls side:

"One!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Boys side:

"To Las Vegas!" they shouted and chugged down the shots.

xxxxxxxxxx

Girls side:

"To Las Vegas!" they shouted and sipped and then chugged down the shots.

xxxxxxxx

Little did any sides know that they were going to have their lives turned upside down.

xxxxxxxx

Authors note:

So, did you like my new story! God i'm so tired, so please, please, please, review or i'll cry.


	2. Chapter 2:On the Airplane

Author's Note: I am sooo sorry! (x10) that I left the story hanging! Please, please, please forgive me! I also hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: On the airplane

**Boys side:**

"Hey guys! over here!" Naruto yelled as he saw his three friends approaching him.

"Naruto... this is so troublesome, do you know what time it is?!" Shikamaru hissed at the blond boy, everybody knows that you should never get in between Shikamaru and his sleep.

"Yeah, 7:30 _am!"_ Naruto said the words with caution. Shikamaru was like a ticking bomb when he didn't get his sleep.

Neji and Sasuke just stood there yawning while Shikamaru ranted on and on about how he needs his sleep or he won't be as smart as he is now or how he won't be the top professor at Harvard.

After about ten minutes of Shikamaru yelling at Naruto, Neji finally spoke up, "Hey, Shikamaru, I know your tired and all and we are too. But if you don't stop yelling we'll miss our flight."

"Hn..." Sasuke grunted in reply.

Before heading on board to the airplane, Neji was actually shocked that _the _Uchiha Sasuke actually agreed with him on something.

The seating made the guys seperate (well almost) Shikamaru was in the back already asleep. Neji was chatting to some girl with two braids on the side of her head, and Naruto and Sasuke had to sit together.

"Hey, Naruto..."

"What, Teme?"

*Bam*

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Just wanted to make sure your listening... So, like I was saying."

"What is it already?!" Naruto shouted.

"How did you get four tickets if it was only you and your girlfriend going? Also why did you and your girlfriend just magically break up?"

"Wow, Teme this is the longest you've ever talked, and i've known you since pre-school..."

*Bam* "Just answer the question."

"Ok, ok, just stop hitting me!" Naruto then sighed and continued talking as he remembered how he and his girlfriend broke up, "It was two days ago..."

~Flash back~

_"Hey Naruto?" _

_"What is it, Chisa?" Naruto asked his top- model girlfriend while petting her hair._

_"Today I went shopping in Italy with the company's president's daughter, and she mention to me that her father gave her four tickets to Las Vegas since it was suppose to be for her, and her mother and father, with her boyfriend as a exception but," Chisa looked up at Naruto to make sure she had Naruto's attention, after Naruto nodded Chisa continued._

_"But, her parents said they had an emergency meeting in Hong Kong so... We're going with them!" Chisa shouted after pulling four tickets out of her gucchi bag that was sitting right next to her._

_"I get that we're going with them, but why do you have four tickets instead of two?" Naruto questioned his excited girlfriend._

_"Oh, that! She told me that she loses stuff really easily and asked if I could hold on to the tickets!"_

_"Ok... and when are we going?"_

_"Tomorrow!"_

_Naruto sweat-dropped before answering an excited Chisa, "Chisa dear, I can't go tomorrow, I have a soccer game against China tomorrow, remember?"_

_"Can't you just cancel it?" Chisa asked while pouting._

_"I can't... this is a really important game."_

_Suddenly Chisa shot up and glared at her now trembleing boyfriend._

_"Now you listen to me Naruto, Which is more important me or your stupid soccer game?!"_

_Now Naruto stood up and started to yell right back, you can always insult a man but you never, ever want to do two things to Naruto unless you want to get on his bad side._

_1: Don't ever insult his ramen- which Chisa's already done.-_

_2: Don't ever insult Naruto's job._

_"Now listen here, Chisa! I love my job and tomorrow is an important game! So if you want to leave than leave!"_

_Chisa started getting red after hearing her boyfriend talking back at her, he never talked back at her!  
"Fine! We're over!" Chisa screamed at Naruto and paused at the door, "Oh yeah and just to let you know!" Chisa then turned arouned and yelled the thing that hurt his heart the most since they've been dating, "I slept with your cousin, Daichi!"_

_Naruto collapsed to the floor after hearing such horrible news... Then he saw the four tickets that Chisa had been yapping about. Naruto threw the four tickets in his night stand right next to his bed and fell asleep, trying to forget his broken heart._

~Flash back ends~

"Sorry, dobe..." Sasuke murmured to Naruto.

"It's okay, Teme..."

* * *

Girls side:

"Hurry up, Ino!" Sakura yelled as she was running infront of the tumbling blond.

"It's not my fault that somebody over slept!"

"S-stop fighting both of you!" Hinata screamed as she ran almost out of breath right next to TenTen who was in the front of the group.

"Yeah just stop yelling and-"

"Shut up!" both Ino and Sakura yelled as they kept running.

It was 7:55 and the flight took off at 8. They would've gotten there earlier but Sakura slept in late after drinking all of those shots.

"There's the boarding gate!" TenTen yelled as she saw the upcoming gate.

The girls made a stop right in front of a gate that said...

**Now Boarding: Las Vegas, Nevada- 8:00 am flight.**

The girls breathed a sigh of relief of finally finding their flight.

After giving the flight attendants their tickets they went on and got in their seats.

All of the girls were seperated except for Sakura and Ino. Hinata sat in the middle of two 'gamers' who were sweating all over. TenTen almost tripped on a bag of a man with lavender eyes like Hinata, TenTen had to sit in the seat right infront of that man.

And Ino and Sakura were sitting in the front of the airplane, Ino started to grimance until Sakura finally noticed.

"What the hell are you doing, Ino-pig?"

"God! How can you _not_ hear that?!"

"Hear what?" Sakura tilted her head like a confused puppy.

"That snoring!" Ino pointed to the back of the airplane where the sound was coming from.

After listening for a few minutes Sakura finally heard a loud sound.

"Oh~ I can hear it now!"

"Hey, Sakura? Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Sakura asked knowing that her best friend usually doesn't get this serious.

Ino bit on her bottom lip before asking the 'Forbidden' question, "Did you know Daichi was cheating on you?"

Sakura's eyes widden at the sudden question but nodded.

"Then why did you stay with the bastard?!"

Sakura's face became sullen before finally answering the question, "Well when we first started out dating... I knew what he was doing so I confronted him after dating him for two weeks."

"And what did the bastard say?" Ino asked in a mad but gentle voice.

Sakura put on a gentle smile then continued, "He said he was sorry and wished he could start over. I knew that he was probably lying but," Sakura looked up at her best friend and started sniffling, "I g-gave him another chance and then a-after that he really didn't cheat on me anymore... And I was happy when he proposed to me... But then he said he was on a buisness trip with his assistant. I thought it was weird, 'ya know? Going on a buisness trip after you _just _proposed to your girlfriend." Sakura babbled on.

_'This is going to be a long trip...'_ Ino thought as she listened to Sakura.

* * *

Author's Note:

Like I have said before I am sooo sorry~ that I left the story hanging for this long! I was so busy because of school and halloween, and... everything!

Also today I got sick so I couldn't go to school, but I took the chance and finished the chapter!

As always thank you for reading and please Review!

Love,

_Luvu11._


	3. Chapter 3: Hotel Rooms (Part 1)

I know, I'm sorry! All of you are pretty mad that I left it hanging (again) and I'm sorry that I couldn't update faster, I just had a fight with my best friend today. (someone I've known since kindergarden.) Well! On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 3:Hotel Rooms... (Part 1)

**Girls side:**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Everyone, may I ask you to put on your seatbelts, for we are going to land in 15 minutes." The stewardess called through the intercom.

I looked to the back to see how the other girls were doing.

Hinata was trembling because the two gamers had started to talk to her about how she was the 'perfect otaku princess.' TenTen, on the other had, looked like she was about to beat somebody. The guy who was sitting behind TenTen was talking to a girl who was yapping like a puppy on steriods. (who was probably a fangirl of his, because Sakura had to admit, he was pretty cute.)

And Ino, Oh how I felt so sorry for Ino. I had been talking to her about Daichi through the whole flight, even though she wanted to get some sleep, and she just pasted out like, ten minutes ago...

"Ino...Ino, wake up we're about to land." I said as I calmly shaked her.

"Mmnn... Five more minutes..." Ino murmured as she snuggled closer to her pillow.

_'Haa...I can't believe I'm going to have to do this...' _I thought before I went right next to Ino's ear and whispered, "Ino, if you don't wake up your going to miss the Chippendales Guys."

"I'm up!" Ino lunged up from her seat and looked around to see where they were.

After assesing the situation (which she rarely does) she turned to me, "You liar!"

I put on an innocent expression before pointing towards the window beside her, "No, look! They're really there!"

Ino looked out the window to see a HUGE billboard that said, "Chippendales! Boys or Men?! You choose!"

Ino grimanced and looked back at me, "It's not the same thing!" and snapped her head back to the window to drewl over the guys.

I shaked my head, _'Why do I have a best friend like this?'_

Big mistake I just made to think right now because just then a voice sarcasticlly said, _**'Because we're both mentally challenged and sluts?'**_

_'Oh,shut up RAI!'_ Sakura screamed in her head.

Rai then began to cry fake tears (can inner's even cry?) muttering, '_**Mean, sarcastic bitch...'**_

_'Hey! You finally admitted that we're both bitches! After all we're the same person!' _I exclaimed cheerfully.

_**'Fuck you! Bitch!'**_

_'Slut!' _I retorted back childishly.

_**'Whore!'**_

_'Mother Fucker!'_

_**'Ok, that's taking it a little too far!'**_

_'Yeah, I think so to, so you gonna apologize?'_

Rai mumbled out a quick 'I'm sorry...' and went into the recesses of my mind.

What Sakura didn't notice was that everyone was already leaving the plan.

"Um... Excuse me, miss?"

Sakura looked back to see a stewardess looking at her with a kind (it was totally fake) expression.

"Everyone has already left the plane, could I please ask you to leave the plane."

Sakura returned the lady's gesture and gave her a fake smile. "Of course! I am sooo sorry that I am still on the plane!" Sakura said cheerfully as she unbuckled her seatbelt, stood up, and walked past the orange-haired bitch.

* * *

"I can't believe this! How could Ino just leave me like that?!" I grumbled as I walked around the airplane, lost, of course!

_**'**__**Sakura! Heads up! Twelve o'clock!'**_

I looked ahead to see a person with a black shirt coming in my direction, but of course, since I was five-four in height he couldn't see me.

I tried to skid to a stop only to run right into his hard rock-like chest.

"Ow!" I yelped as I fell onto the floor.

"Hey watch where your go-" He seemed to have stopped right then, when he finally got a good look at me.

* * *

**Boys side:**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_'Damn that Naruto!'_ I thought as I searched the area for him.

Of course the first thing he has to do when we _finally_ land in Las Vegas is that he has to cause trouble. I should've known better.

We got off the plane, Naruto said he had to go to the bathroom and we would meet him after- no that was after he said he wanted to have ramen-

"Ow!" I heard as I was walking through the masses of people.

I really didn't have time to deal with sobbing and apologizing while I still had to find Naruto.

I sighed and saw a flash of pink... like cherry blossoms, "Hey watch where your go-" I was just about to say before I saw what was lying before me.

She looked like a exotic beauty, no, scratch that, she looked like an angel. With her pink, flowing tresses, then her emerald green eyes, and after that was her beautiful white skin.

_'Like Snow White...'_ I thought.

"Are you o-" I was about to finish my sentence before I was interuppted. By _my_ phone.

_"Sasuke!_" It was Shikamaru, "_We've found the idiot, he was hanging around a built-in ramen shop here... Anyway meet us at baggage claim and we can go."_ Then he abruptly ended the call.

I sighed, then turned towards the girl who was on the floor... Or who I think someone was on the floor, right. Because as soon as I turned around, _she wasn't there_.

Before I walked off I saw something glittering on the floor. I went over and picked it up.

"Cinderella indeed!" I chuckled with a smirk as I walked off with a emerald necklace.

* * *

**Girls Side:**

**Normal P.O.V**

_'That'll teach Sakura for tricking me!'_ Ino thought as she, Hinata, and TenTen were waiting outside for a cab.

"Ino, do you really think that was a good idea to leave Sakura alone, on a airplane, in a city she barely knows!" TenTen yelled for the hundredth time since they got off the plane.

"She'll be fine Tennie! And anyways stop your yapping! This is Vegas! The place to have love affairs and _not_ feel guilty about it!" Ino shouted at the top of her lungs.

"B-But what about your relationship with S-Sai-san?" Hinata asked the cheery blonde.

"Oh! We broke up a week ago!" Ino mentioned as she spun around in twirls.

"**So that's why you wanted to go to Las Vegas so badly, hm?"** Ino heard a voice say behind her darkly.

She turned and smiled sheepishly at the figure, "S-Sakura! What are you doing here!?"

Sakura returned the smile darkly before putting a hand on Hinata's shoulder, " 'Ol Hinata here just texted me and happened to mention that you were at the front."

Ino clucked her tongue at the top of her mouth before saying, "Tch! And here I thought we could _abandon you here..." _Ino whispered the last part.

"What did you say?!" Sakura said, pinching Ino's cheecks.

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry! Now let me hail a cab!" Ino shouted before whistling to a cab that was just about to past by.

It came to a abrupt stop.

"Get in, girls!" Ino said cheeckily.

* * *

**Girls Side:**

**The Stratosphere: The Front Desk.**

"Excuse me!" Sakura said in her most polite but cheerful voice.

The receptionist at the front desk looked up, "How may I help you?" She asked in a genuine voice.

"We are suppose to check in today! Our reservation is under Yamanaka Ino."

"Okay," She started to type on her computer, "and how do you spell Yamanasha?" she asked dumbly.

Sakura started to frown, she could hear TenTen hold Ino back from killing the receptionist in the backround, "Yamanaka, Y-A-M-A-N-A-K-A."

The reseptionist was starting to have a frown of her own as she typed in the letters.

After five minutes of waiting, (and Ino trying to kill her) she finally found the reservation.

"Okay here you go! Room 2065 and 2066! Our two remaining pent house suites!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "Oh! The rooms also have a door that connects the rooms together! Isn't that fortunate!"

"Okay! So, I'll give you three for each room!" the receptionist explained as if what the most difficult thing in the whole world, "If you want to split up the rooms two and two or three and one then that's fine by me! The extra one is for incase you lose the other two!" She gave a deep breath before finally talking again, "Have a nice day!" She then turned towards her computer as Sakura walked away.

"Okay! I have six cards! An extra one for each room... so how are we suppose to divide this up?" Sakura asked.

"That's easy and simple!" Ino said, "all we have to do is divide it like this! You, TenTen, and Hinata will be in one room and I'll be in the other!"

"Ah-NO!" All three girls shouted at the dumb blonde.

Ino frowned before asking, "Then how are we suppose to split us up?"

Sakura answered almost immediatly, "We'll just split us up- two in one room and two in the other!"

The others grumbled but in the end finally agreed, "Ok but who's going with who?" TenTen questioned.

"Hinata can come with me and Ino can go with you!" Sakura clapped her hands together happily.

"No,No, No, NO! I will not room with Ino! do you know how many make-up accesories she has just in the bag!" TenTen shouted as she pointed at Ino's purse.

"Your the only one who'll be able to handle her! I'm sure if me or Hinata rooms with her, we'll choke her to death! Your the only one who can hold the urge down to kill her!" Sakura ranted on while she was on her knees in front of TenTen, hearing a 'hey!' from Ino.

The was a couple moments of silence before TenTen finally gave in. "Fine! I'll room with her!"

"Yay!" Sakura and Hinata cheered as the squeezed TenTen, saying 'Thank you!' and 'my condolences...'

"Now! Let's go to our rooms!" TenTen shouted as she marched toward the elevators.

* * *

**Boys Side:**

**The Stratosphere: The Front Desk.**

"H-Here you are!" the receptionist stuttered, giving the room cards to Sasuke.

"Thanks!" He blew her a air kiss before walking off to his friends.

"Ok! Sasuke, tell us the bad news! I already know Naruto's screwed something up!" Shikamaru said.

"Hey! I didn't mess anything up!" Naruto yelled before turning towards Sasuke, "right, Teme?!"

Sasuke sighed before finally talking, "There's only two rooms so we'll have to share."

All of the guys groaned thinking that they would have to share a room with someone.

"So? How's it going to go?" Neji asked.

"How about this? Naruto and Sasuke share a room, and you and me can share one?" Shikamaru answered lazily.

They all muttered a 'fine' before Sasuke started to hand out the cards.

"Oh yeah! Sasuke-teme! Whar rooms are we in!?" Naruto asked energetically.

"Me and you are in 2065, and Neji and Shikamaru are in 2066... Anyways let's go." Then they started to walk off.


	4. Chapter 4: Hotel Rooms (Part 2)

Hey guys! I'm back! I know, I know. You don't have to tell me how much you missed me!

;)

Just kidding! Anyway the reason I could update soon enough was because; my step-brother's getting married! Well your probably bored right now so...

Anyway, on to the story.

Last time on Viva Las- Oh no!

_All of the guys groaned thinking that they would have to share a room with someone._

_"So? How's it going to go?" Neji asked._

_"How about this? Naruto and Sasuke share a room, and you and me can share one?" Shikamaru answered lazily._

_They all muttered a 'fine' before Sasuke started to hand out the cards._

_"Oh yeah! Sasuke-teme! Whar rooms are we in!?" Naruto asked energetically._

_"Me and you are in 2065, and Neji and Shikamaru are in 2066... Anyways let's go." Then they started to walk off._

* * *

Chapter 4: Hotel Rooms...(part 2)

**Girls side:**

**Sakura and Hinata's Room**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"W-WOW!" I shouted wide-mouthed as Hinata and I walked into our room.

I immediatly dropped my bags and walked around the room.

The room looked like it could've gone on forever, the walls were painted a light green, the tiles-a color between brown and white. The blankets on the bed felt like silk-heck, it might as well have been silk!- it was purple, which Ino would have loved. Speaking of the curvy blond, she could be heard squealing from the other room.

**'Guess she found out,huh?' **I chuckled in my mind.

_'You gotta admit, this is some pretty hot shit!'_

And for once in a _very_ long time, I finally agreed with my inner.

I glanced at the clock, it reading:** 7:45 pm.**

I put my hands above my head to stretch my body, then yawned, the fatigue from the flight already kickin' in.

"You alright, S-Sakura?" Hinata turned her gaze away from the view we could see from our room.

"Yeah, just fatigue is all!" I cheered, then as if a lightbulb had appeared above my head, I grinned. "Ne, Hinata? I've got an idea."

Hinata looked at me suspiciously, then nodded, silently asking for me to go on.

"How about after we get settled in, and I take a shower. All of us can go out and have fun. You know, go out, dance, drink, make out with male strip-"

Hinata's face brightened as bright as a tomato when she heard what I was about to say. A normal person would have cut the other person by talking. But Hinata wasn't normal, so she did the only thing she thought of.

She fainted.

"HINATA!"

* * *

_5 Minutes later..._

"I'm sorry, S-Sakura... We've only been in L-Las Vegas for a few hours and I've already passed out." Hinata said in the most apologetic voice I have EVER heard.

"No,No. I'm sorry, I should've never suggested that last part. We can just dance and drink!" My smile brightened as I saw Hinata nod a little. "Well then," I said while getting up a little, "I'm going to take a shower while you stay here and rest some more, ok?"

Hinata smiled a little at my motherly tone but nodded none-the-less.

"Okay, I'll wake you up when I get out." I said as I kissed her forehead and then walked away to get my clothes from my luggage.

I squealed at the shower AND bathtub before me. I turned toward my right towards the shower.

And while I was taking off my shirt along with my black and blue bra and stepped into the shower, feeling the steam roll off me, I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

* * *

**Boys side: Sasuke and Naruto's room.**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Wow, Teme! You gotta admit, I did pretty good!" Naruto practically shouted in my ear.

I would've been pissed at the dobe for yelling in my _freakin'_ ear, but right now, I really didn't care.

I gotta admit, the room was awesome.

The walls were the same color as that one girl I ran into at the airport. The tiles on the floor were between brown and white. The one thing I hated though, was the PURPLE blankets on MY bed!

"What the fuck, is that?" I tapped my foot impatiently on the tile while I waited for Naruto to answer.

"I don't know, Teme! Anyways, we'll be out probably the whole time we're here that you'll be so tired that you won't even care anymore! Now get your model-worthy ass in the shower so we can head out!" Naruto screamed.

I glared at him for a few minutes before finally stalking off toward what I think was the shower. I grabbed a few things I would need, pants, boxers, and a shirt.

I opened the door only to be welcomed with...steam?

_'Oh shit!'_ I thought as I saw the scene before me.

A girl was in MY shower! **(A/N: I was thinking that Naruto seemed like more of a tub guy than a shower guy, so Sasuke has dibs on the shower.)**

My heart beat started to quicken as I saw the girls soft pink hair. I know it sounds cheezey, but I _know_ this was the one, the girl from the airport.

She seemed to turn towards me when she heard the door open, "Hina-" she started, then seeing that a man was in the same bathroom with her NAKED, she started screaming.

"PERVERT!" I heard screams from both ends of the room. I turned my head to see Naruto jump up from a bed that had a girl in it.

Just as I turned my head back towards the girl on my end, just to be ambushed by a towel.

I could feel her pushing me towards the beds, finally I felt the softness of the bed under my butt. I could feel the girls tying something around my hands, and according to Naruto's protests, they were doing the same thing to him.

Finally, after what felt like forever, one of the girls removed the blindfold/towel from my eyes. I glanced at the girl that was taking off Naruto's blindfold. She had pale gray eyes like Neji and bluish-blackish hair.

I turned my gaze to the girl that was taking off my blindfold. Holy fuck, this was the same girl from the airport. Her light pink hair seemed to stop at the middle of her back, her emerald eyes showing anger.

"S-Sakura-chan!?" Naruto screamed beside me.

The turned her gaze on the dobe, her eyes widening at the sight of him, "N-Naruto!?"

I looked back and forth at them, taking in their shocked expressions, until the girl next to Naruto started to talk, "S-Sakura, you k-know him?"

This supposed 'Sakura' kept her gaze on Naruto for a couple more minutes before finally sighing and nodding, "He's...Daichi's cousin." She seemed to bite the words out.

"Then...Do you want me to untie him?" The other girl asked timidly.

"Please, Hinata?" Sakura requested.

Hinata nodded and proceeded to untie Naruto's hands while Sakura just stared at me.

After Naruto got free, he rubbed his wrists, then looked at Sakura, "Sakura-chan, what are you doing? Let Sasuke-teme go."

Sakura leaned in front of me until her face was infront of mine and I could feel her breath on my face. It looked like she was going to untie me, until she said, "This chicken-ass looks familiar, Naruto. Do I know him?"

I was starting to hate this girl.

"What the hell did you just say? Pinky?" I growled.

I smirked when I saw that her right eye twitched. Then I felt her foot on my throat, while I was lying down on the bed.

"I swear, if you didn't seem like such a bitch, I'd actually be attracted right now. I suggest you get you're foot off me before I can see more up you're towel." My smirk just grew wider when I saw her blush like a tomato. Mmmm, delicious.

"N-Ne, Sakura-chan?" Naruto piped up, "I know your made and all, but if you murder Sasuke-teme, lets just say... it won't be pretty with the fans."

"Fans?" Sakura asked, taking her foot off my throat and starting to untie me.

"Yeah! If you didn't _know_ Sasuke-teme is REALLY famous! He's a famous actor, singer, and model!" Naruto rambled.

"Oh shit!" Sakura muttured.

Finally, a few slaps and insults later, Sakura had finally untied me. "So did you guys come alone?" Sakura turned towards Naruto.

"Eh, why?"

"Because, we came with two other girls (who are next door) and if you did too...Let's just say, it won't be pretty!"

Naruto suddenly blanched muttering, "_Oh fuck me..."_

Just then they heard a loud voice scream through the wall, "OH HELL NO! DON'T YOU TOUCH THAT! THAT'S MY NEW PRADA!"

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other before sharing one thought. _'Ino...'_

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I am sooo happy that people commented on my last chapter! Everytime I lose motivation, I look at your guys comments! So PLEASE give me motivation!

;)

-Luvu11


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding Date?

Hey guys! Hehe, sorry I'm late... Anyway, here's what happened last time on Viva Las- Oh no!:

_Finally, a few slaps and insults later, Sakura had finally untied me. "So did you guys come alone?" Sakura turned towards Naruto._

_"Eh, why?"_

_"Because, we came with two other girls (who are next door) and if you did too...Let's just say, it won't be pretty!"_

_Naruto suddenly blanched muttering, "Oh fuck me..."_

_Just then they heard a loud voice scream through the wall, "OH HELL NO! DON'T YOU TOUCH THAT! THAT'S MY NEW PRADA!"_

_Sakura and Naruto looked at each other before sharing one thought. 'Ino...'_

* * *

Chapter 5: The wedding date?

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and I all came rushing in to the other room through the door that connects the rooms.

The first thing we saw was that Ino was straddling a pineapple-like head guy with a lamp in her hand, and TenTen had a guy's long hair in her grasp while she had her favorite knife (a kunai, she calls it, since it was from the ninja era, or something).

"I-Ino-chan, Tenten, get off them!" Hinata said as loud as she could.

Ino and Tenten had surprised looks on their faces when they saw us in the room, with two other guys. Reluctantly, they got off of them, then pulled us toward them.

"Sakura, what the hell happened? Tenten and I were about to change. Then _these _guys came in!" Ino whispered in my ear, while Tenten was trying to fend off the boys with now _two_ kunai's in her hand! Sometimes I don't know how she does it.

"I-Ino, I think this was just a mix-up! And anyway, their not total strangers. See there's Naruto!" I said to Ino while pointing at Naruto.

"Ah! The dumb blonde!" Naruto and Ino said in unison.

The room was lit with a burst of laughter as soon as everyone heard that. Of course, that resulted in getting whacked by Ino's precious "Prada" bag. Even Naruto got whacked even though he didn't laugh.

"Hey! What was that for!? You bi-" Naruto got interuppted by Ino's monster bag, _again._ I swear, that bag weighs, like, a ton.

"Ino, Ino. Stop hitting Naruto with your purse before he gets a concussion!" I said before whacking her on the top of the head with a newspaper I had found in the room.

She huffed, but after raising the newspaper, she backed off and sat next to the pineapple-haired guy.

"So, why don't we all introduce ourselfs, since we somehow got into this little 'predicament.'" I explained calmly.

Everyone was silent and just as I was about to stand up, Ino stands up.

This can't be good.

"Okay, so," Ino starts to walk around the room. "This Panda girl ears over here is called Tenten, the stuttering girl in the corner is Hinata, and our very own cherry blossom," she hugs me from behind, "is called Sakura." She straightens her back up and says with a smirk, "I'm th-"

Tenten suddenly interrupts her by saying "the blonde bitch, Ino!"

The room is suddenly bursting with laughter, and the mood seems to lighten up. Even Ino laughs.

The boys introduce themselfs, and I actually find out some interesting facts. Neji is Hinata's cousin, Hinata can't stop blushing at Naruto, the same with Ino with Shikamaru (pineapple head) and Tenten with Neji.

I also made it a fact that, Sasuke Uchiha, is seriously a bastard.

* * *

As Sasuke is flirting with the desk lady to find out if we can get new rooms, I see a wedding party passing us by. I instantly feel a little sting in my heart, thinking that if he hadn't been cheating on me, that we would be making our wedding invatations ready, getting a cake, and best of all me and the girls would be shopping for my wedding dress.

"Hey," Ino nudges me. "What's wrong? Your crying..."

I didn't notice that I had been crying until I put my hand to my cheek and I pull back, seeing a single tear drop. "I'm fine."

Ino is quiet until her face lights up like it does when she has a great idea. (at least thats what she thinks) When the boys start to walk over to us Ino smirks.

"Hey guys, I've got a great idea." Ino smiles as wide as she can.

At least I don't have to warn anyone of Ino's usually crazy ideas, because they don't look willing to listen.

"You all see that wedding party over there heading for the club right?" Everybody hesitantly nods, but I can already tell where this is going, and before I can even say anything about how screwed up Ino's plan will be, Ino talks, yet again.

"How about we sneak in?"

Told 'ya.

* * *

**A:/N- It was just a simple chapter that I wrote because I didn't really know what to write after the last chapter... Sorry guys!**

**R&R, Please?**


End file.
